


Easy for You

by Vector



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female!Yuri AU PWP pegging porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy for You

When Raven walks into the room, Yuri is already naked and tightening a strap across her hip.

Raven gapes as the door falls closed behind him. "Gettin' an early start?" He manages finally.

"Wouldn't want you to have to wait for me to get set up, old man," she smirks. "You might not last that long."

"Never any respect for yer elders," Raven responds instictively, to give himself time to recover as he looks her over. She gorgeous, as usual, wiry muscles and high breasts, but what draws attention now are the straps leading down in a V towards her crotch. The dildo she has in the harness is slick black material of some kind, irregularly shaped, not lifelike at all. It looks kind of like a blastia body. "Where did ya even get that?"

Yuri grins wickedly. "Where do you think?"

There's only one obvious answer to that, but Raven doesn't want to think about it too hard when he's already in a room with a beautiful woman who's actually of age. "Fine, don't tell me." He goes across the room to meet her, trying not to let his apprehension show. "I'm assumin' ya have plans for me, then?"

"Oh yeah." Yuri walks over and pulls him in for a kiss. Raven returns it automatically, looping one hand around her waist and caressing one of her breasts with the other. She shifts close enough that the strap-on presses against his thigh. His own cock is hardening to match it startlingly quickly. She breaks away, skin flushed. "Get your pants off and bend over the table."

Raven's steps back and glances over at it. "Don't I get a say?"

Yuri puts a hand on her hip and Raven finds himself staring at the harness again. "Your life is mine, remember?" Raven's breath catches in his throat and he can feel heat rushing to his groin. Dammit. "Besides, I don't hear you complaining, and you're _really good_ at complaining. If you don't want to, just let me know."

Raven swallows. "I can hardly turn ya down when ya look like that."

Yuri grins. "Then get over the table."

Raven shucks his clothes without further complaint, although he keeps his shirt on. He rucks it up around his waist to keep it out of the way as he leans over the table. Yuri follows, leaning over behind him to drop a kiss between his shoulderblades and run a hand down his spine. Her breasts are soft against his back and the dildo is cold on his bare thigh. "Nice. Now spread your legs a little." She moves away again, over to where her clothes are, and comes up with a gel base. "And relax."

"Easy for you to say," Raven says. He can feel his heart racing. But he splays his legs wider.

"Yeah, it is," Yuri responds wryly. Raven only gasps a little at the cold touch of her slick fingers to his asshole. "I know what I'm doing. So relax, and you'll enjoy this."

Her fingers are slender but calloused, and they a lot more substantial then he would have expected when they press inside him. It's not exactly comfortable, but Raven can't really bring himself to doubt her. Even if he wasn't expecting to have a beautiful woman's fingers up his ass this evening—or ever—and the idea of it _happening now_ is just as odd as the stretching sensation, there's something good about that. At least, his cock is still throbbing. When she sticks a third finger in he makes an involuntarily whimpering noise at the feeling, and she laughs a bit under her breath.

He feels slick and strange when she adds more gel base, and even more so when she removes her fingers. "Good to go?"

"I'm good for anythin' ya want, darlin'." Raven says automatically, but his voice comes out breathy. He rests his forehead against the table and tries to breathe for a moment, and hears Yuri hum. When nothing else happens for a moment he looks back over his shoulder to see her standing still, eyes dark, and his mouth goes dry at the sight. "Come on, waiting's no fun."

"Whatever you say," Yuri says, with another of the grins Raven can't resist.

She moves back close, and lines up the head of the dildo at his ass carefully. Raven panics briefly when she pushes—it feels way too hard and solid. But then he concentrates on loosening his muscles, one bit at a time, and it slides in slowly, the feeling drawn out for what feels like forever until it's seated inside him in a way that makes pleasure shudder through him in waves. "Ah, Yuri!" he gasps.

"Nice, is it?" He can hear the smugness in her voice.

"Yes! Oh, god, yes." His cock is painfully hard, but he almost doesn't want to touch it, wants to see how long he can go on like this. "More."

Yuri pulls most of the way out slowly, and he can feel every bit of it going out just like he did going in. Then Yuri thrusts back in, faster. It stings a little, but he barely notices—he should really remember to breathe, because his head is spinning. He inhales before Yuri moves again. "Yes."

Getting fucked feels nothing like it does from the other side, and the dildo is nothing like the real thing, anyway—too hard, with bulges in weird places. But it feels _amazingly good_, and it's Yuri behind him, her long hair brushing his skin on some of the thrusts, her soft pants reaching his ears and going straight to his cock like everything else. Raven's honestly not sure which part of it is hottest.

It's not long at all before he can't even consider ranking the parts, just knows that it _is_ hot, scorchingly, and at that point he barely gets his hand on his cock before he's coming, gasping through full-body shudders.

Yuri's voice is low, amused but fond. "You took to that better than I was expecting." She runs hands through the sweat-damp strands of hair at the back of his neck. She slides the dildo completely out of him, and he winces at the ache. When he tries to stand back up his legs almost give out. But that's fine, because when he turns Yuri is already undoing the last buckle to drop the harness on the floor, taking a seat on the edge of a chair and spreading her legs wide. "Come here."

Raven manages to stagger over and kneel between her legs. She's amazingly slick already, the scent intoxicating. He caresses her legs and licks some of her fluid from the inside of her thigh before going directly to work. She tastes so good like this, he licks without having to think about it.

"Just a little high—_yes_," Yuri says, and arches back, her breasts lifting and her head falling back.

After another minute of attention she's shuddering too. Raven moves away, licking his lips, and gently traces the faint line on her hip with his hand.

Yuri looks, if possible, even more smug than she has so far this evening as she pushes her hair out of her face. "Not bad, old man."

"Not bad yourself," Raven responds. It's an understatement.

Yuri grabs his shirt and pulls him up for a quick kiss. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

Raven can't exactly object.


End file.
